The present invention relates generally to sensors, and more particularly to method and apparatus for automatic identification of sensors.
In many consumer, commercial, and industrial applications, multiple sensors are used for measurement and control; the sensors are typically mounted at various positions. In some configurations, the sensors exchange data with a data processing system via a communications network.